Uchiha Itachi's Konoha Spy
by ad0nia
Summary: Video Story: /UCvAoz82J3Y After the third Hokage's funeral, Danzo gathered the anbu black ops for a mission to kill Orochimaru. One of them happens to be Uchiha Itachi's Konoha Spy. Uchiha Itachi X Original Character. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I only own the original character in the story.


**Uchiha Itachi's Konoha Spy**

**Youtube Video Story: /UCvAoz82J3Y**

It all started when the chunin exam was interrupted by Orochimaru's brutal attack on the hidden leaf village of the land of fire. Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi died and accepted that his old age had left him too weak to completely seal his evil apprentice, Orochimaru. Hiruzen managed to let the shinigami to take Orochimaru's arm forbidding him to use ninjutsu. A hero had fallen with a smile on his face and knew that he protected and saved Konoha.

Grief and sorrow filled the hidden leaf village upon the Sandaime's funeral. In the Hokage's absence, The Konoha councilors were the temporary leaders in ensuring the safety and recovery of the damaged village. One of them was working in the shadows; an elder of Konoha, Danzō Shimura. Danzo took hold of the Anbu black ops on the very night of the third fire shadow's funeral. He gathered some of the finest and the strongest shinobi in a mission to track down and kill Orochimaru.

Many refused to follow Danzo's orders because they knew that the deceased Sandaime has relieved his position in the Konoha council. However, there was one squad captain who accepted the assassination mission. Shin Yori, the Anbu captain of Team Ro convinced his comrades to strike at the enemy while still at his weakest state.

The night was getting dark as the clouds started to cover the bright moonlight. Team Ro was composed of 4 skillful shinobi, Shin Yori, the squad captain, a tracker from the Inuzuka clan, an interrogator from the Yamanaka clan, and the only combat medical kunoichi of the squad, Ayaka Hanabira. Ayaka had long pink hair and has beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She was currently age twenty one and the youngest in the group.

The Anbu squad left the village for the assassination mission at that very night on a mission to kill Orochimaru. Somewhere under the same night sky. Two deadly missing-nins were also in a mission. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshikage Kisame were in a search for a Jinchūriki or any of the tailed beast.

In the middle of the forest where the rain started pouring Ayaka sensed something or someone had been following them all along. "Captain another squad is following us".

"They are the root". Shin Yori said. He was wearing an Anbu mask and a white cloak to cover his Anbu uniform just like the rest of them. "Under Danzo's orders". He paused running as the rest of the team stopped beside him. "Our real mission". Shin Yori then drew his sword as the two other members made their stance on guard. "is to assassinate Uchiha Itachi's Spy".

"_The captain might be under Danzo's kotoamatsukami"._ Ayaka thought as she halted in front of her guarded teammates. _"I knew this day would come"._ She paused drawing her katana from her back as her team prepared themselves to fight. Geared with kunais and shurikens with their hands performing a variety of jutsu and they were all attacking Ayaka at once. Ayaka had no choice but to use her bloodline technique. She took a deep breath and inhaled deep channeling her chakra to her katana. "Senbonzakura no Jutsu!". Ayaka lifted her katana up in the air as it suddenly separates into thousands of slender, petal-like blades. Her Senbonzakura -Kekkai Genkai (bloodline limit) enabled her to control the blade fragments at will and allowed her to wound or shred opponents at a distance and for her own defensive purposes. However, Ayaka was a medical kunoichi and she couldn't stand to see her comrade die before her eyes.

The root knew Ayaka's weakness, they didn't hesitate to charge after she let her guard down by striking her from behind. The root never stopped draining Ayaka's chakra after she has fallen to the ground. However, before they will eliminate Ayaka, one of them probed her mind and saw…. The truth.

Ayaka was from the Hanabira clan, known for their kekkei Genkai of Thousand Cherry Blossoms of the Village Hidden in the Grass (Kusagukere). However, long before the third shinobi world war began, The Hidden Stone Village (Iwagakure) invaded Kusagukere in attempt to slaughter the Hanabira clan in fear of its kekkei Genkai as one of Konoha's strongest allies. Konoha came for the country's aid, a group of shinobi and a team of medical ninjas under the legendary sannin Tsunade drove the Iwagakure shinobi but they were too late.

The Hanabira clan was unprepared, outnumbered and brutally massacred. Tsunade struggled in healing the injured because of haemophobia. Every time she saw blood Dan and Nawaki's bloody death spilled on her mind. She walked out towards the deep forest of Iwagukure. Not far from the Hanabira village, Tsunade saw several enemies' corpses and at the center of the scattered dead bodies was a child. A very young girl who cried over her dying father that was lying cold on the ground.

"Hold on,". Tsunade rushed towards them. "I'm going to heal you". Upon the sight of blood once more she hesitated.

"Otousan". The girl cried with heavy tears on her eyes.

"Ayaka". Her father spoke weakly in between coughing blood.

"Hold still you shouldn't talk". Tsunade was still shaking and trembling as she started to channel her chakra to his chest.

"Tsunade-hime,". The old man struggled to grip the Sannin's hand as he looked into her eyes. "Please hear my final wish as the head of the Hanabira.

"Hai". Knowing the old man's situation, he was severely injured that Tsunade was having doubts if she could help him recover.

"I leave my daughter Ayaka in your care". He said while heaving and coughing blood from his mouth.

"OtousaanN!". Ayaka screamed with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Ayaka, wherever you will be, whatever you will become, someday a very fine kunoichi". He struggled to mutter his words. "Never forget of where you came from."

"Hai. Otousan I love you".

"I love you too my daughter, I'm glad that I protected you….."

"No, Stay with us!". Tsunade panicked as she started to pump his chest. Her hands still glowing with her chakra as she channels some more.

"Otouusaan". The child cried louder upon hearing her father's final words and his last breath. His death he accepted with a contented smile on his face knowing that her daughter would be safe and sound in Tsunade's care.

Tears started to fall from Tsunade's eyes as she knew all hope was gone as the head of the Hanabira died. However, the last of the Hanabira clan was now in her hands.

"Ayaka-chan". Tsunade called out. Ayaka became Tsunade's apprentice. She trained under the sanin ever since she was six years old and a decade later she became an Anbu in Konoha.

"Aya!". This time Itachi called her out.

The shinobi that probed saw what was in Ayaka's mind. Her mind was filled with her father's death, Tsunade's vigorous training and her lover for Itachi. They met when Uchiha Itachi became her Anbu captain when he was still thirteen years old and she was sixteen years old. They secretly meet in the villages or in the forests even after Itachi became the missing ninja and joined Akatsuki. Ayaka would update Itachi about the progress of Konoha and would tell him about her mission even though it's top secret. Itachi had in tasked Ayaka to watch over Sasuke and she had been doing that for five years until the latest mission.

Suddenly, some of the root members begun screaming as if they were all being mentally tortured by Tsukuyomi. Ayaka was left dying on the ground fainting with no chakra left before Itachi burned the rest of the root members to hell with his Katon goukakyuu no jutsu. Itachi approached the fainting kunoichi before lifting her up to his arms as he carried her to safety. Ayaka was semiconscious but she could swear she had felt his overwhelming presence. His familiar chakra that was close and his scent. She was certain that it was Itachi that she reached out to caress his cheeks before completely passing in his arms.

Itachi carried the unconscious kunoichi towards the nearby village and into the inn where Kisame was waiting. He was holding Ayaka dearly into his arms by carrying her closer to his body before he headed towards the innkeeper.

"Oi Oi what do we have here a girl?". Kisame, the shark-man interrupted after he spotted Itachi returning from the forest. "You just suddenly disappeared and returned with a girl on your arms? Say what Itachi?". He snorted like a pig even though he was a shark.

Itachi was quiet, nonchalant and was ignoring the drunken shark man as he ordered the innkeeper for a room and asked for some medicines and bandages. Itachi carried Ayaka towards the room before gently placing her down in bed. He immediately checked her vital signs which seemed to be normal. Then he attended to her open wounds by applying first aid. Ayaka was wounded on the stomach that he has no choice but to undress her top which he did not do completely.

Itachi just removed her Anbu uniform vest before he lifted her black shirt up below her breast to clean her wound on her stomach that she groaned a bit in her sleep from the stinging pain. He paused for a while looking at her expression to calm down before disinfecting her wounds with some antibiotic cream or ointment. He then wrapped her injuries around in a bandage. He then sighed a bit as he felt more at ease to see her in a better state.

Itachi sensed Ayaka's chakra was nearby earlier thus he went out to leave Kisame just to check on her. To his surprise her own squad attacked her and he had just arrived in time before Danzo's root shinobi would completely annihilate her. Itachi sat on the wooden chair nearby as he spent the whole night wondering what was happening in Konoha and why was Ayaka attacked by her own squad. The shinobi watched the kunoichi as she slept before he too fell to sleep on the chair.

Morning had broken and Aya woke up with a pain on her stomach that she groaned. She sensed a calm familiar chakra nearby that made her got up to sat up and saw it was Itachi. She blinked for a moment or two as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"So you're finally awake Aya". Itachi's deep and dark voice sounded from the corner of the room on where he was seated. "I see that your wounds are gone. It seems that you have a faster self-recovery than before".

"Itachi-sama". Ayaka gasped putting her fingers on her lips. She then noticed the pain on her stomach as she checked underneath her shirt. It was wrapped in a bandage. Surely it was Itachi who attended to her wounds that she looked at him. "Uhmmm. You did all this?".

"I tried". Itachi said from a certain distance still calmly seated at the wooden chair as Ayaka began to unwrap herself from the bandage as she will heal herself with her chakra. Her chakra glowed green as she channeled it to her open wound. Some of her wounds were gone such as her bruises and minor scrapes but the stab on her stomach needed some healing jutsu.

"Thank you Itachi-same". Ayaka smiled while placing her palms on the wound on her stomach. Itachi couldn't take his gaze away from her toned abs and flat tummy before he took a breath and chuckled softly.

"Aya, I thought we already agreed back then to call each other by our first name." He stated firmly before approaching the kunoichi on the bed.

"Gomen, Itachi, Thank you for saving my life last ni….." Ayaka was interrupted when Itachi dipped down to claim her soft luscious lips for a gentle kiss.

The truth is Ayaka Hanabira is Uchiha Itachi's girlfriend. She would do anything for him. She watched over Sasuke from a distance, she would tell him everything about Konoha even her secret missions. She would even…. "Itai". Her stomach suddenly hurt that she had to break the kiss. She blushed quite intensely whilst Itachi flashed that sinister grin before he showed that serious and dark look on his face.

"It was the root who tried to kill you last night". Itachi said with a stern voice. "So Danzo must be behind it".

"Yes". Aya nodded as she tried to calm herself. She was still caught off guard by Itachi's kiss earlier and she was still blushing red. "He has controlled our squad captain, even my team tried to kill me". She exclaimed calmly but a deep sigh escaped her lips. "Itachi". She looked at him closely as Itachi sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Danzo is starting to make his move now because Sandaime-same has been murdered by Orochimaru". She exclaimed as Itachi looked at her firmly with his Sharingan eyes. "I know you are worried about Sasuke-Kun. Nevertheless, day by day Sasuke is growing stronger. "

"I should go see it for myself then". Itachi said with a bit of a smile on Ayaka before he caressed her cheek dearly. "You're still tired. You need more rest until you're fully recovered". Itachi added as he stood up from the bed and headed towards the door before he paused to look back. "Aya, thank you for watching over Sasuke".

"Hai". Ayaka returned back to sleep as Itachi and Kisame went on with their mission to retrieve a Jinchūriki.

Itachi suggested to Kisame that they would go after Uzumaki Naruto, the vessel of the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi at Konoha. However, Itachi's main goal was just to remind Danzo that he was still alive and well to protect his little brother Uchiha Sasuke.

[ To be continued…]


End file.
